


Ambush

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [41]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ambush, F/M, Mentions of betrayal, raid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine ambushing the fellowship and Legolas is astounded by your beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambush

Two men, four halflings, an elf, and a dwarf. Either the men were wielding something important or the halflings were. But your money was on the small creatures. One capable being to defend each. It was almost too predictable.

Which was why you considered the men being important. You couldn’t believe that they’d travel so blatantly. Any fool would guess there was something of value. You glanced to the two men, equally as poor as you, and equally as in need of some for their families. You had three little siblings to worry about.

A nod was all it took for them to fire off two warning shots, and for you to aim your own bow, ready for their return assault. As the three of you, you and your two companions, rushed out of the bushes, the assumption you made of the hobbits, so far from home, was proven correct when the dwarf and the three regular sized folk surrounded the halflings.

“Well,” you murmured, as they did not return fire, but instead kept their weapons steady on you and your companion. Outnumbered, clearly, but you had dealt with such uneven odds before. “I would say I’m impressed, but I’m more worried for your sound of mind.”

“What is the meaning of this?” the tallest of the men questioned. He had black hair, where his other had brown, and his eyes were a light gray. It matched the dreary sky. You pursed your lips at the tone. 

“This is quite obviously a robbery.” Your eyes darted to the elf, who was standing directly in front of you, and he would not look away, even when you narrowed your eyes in what had proven in the past to be menacing. It scared the little halflings well enough, for one of them squeaked. “Difficult times call for difficult measures. We’ve got mouths to feed and camps to keep warm. So, to avoid anyone getting hurt, empty your pockets and we’ll be on our way.”

When they did not do as asked, you raised your bow a tad more, and clenched your jaw, showing them that you would not bluff. “I will not ask again. An arrow through a company such as yourselves is of no consequence to us. The laws of men do not apply in these woods.”

“You are not of the world of men,” the elf murmured. 

You narrowed your eyes, daring him to continue. “Empty your pockets. Or you will have an arrow through your throat to choke your screams as the light leaves you, elf.”

“We’ve nothing but our provisions,” a halfling spoke up quickly. “Swear it!” Your arrow darted to him, and he cowered behind the brun man. “It’s true.”

“Then we’ll take the provisions,” you stated simply.

“Long has it been since I’ve seen an elf as beautiful as you. I am Legolas, son of Thranduil, of Mirkwood forest.” Your arrow was immediately back to the blonde elf. Oh, boy, a prince? It was a lucky day. “You are from the forest of Lorien.”

“Exiled long ago for my beliefs in helping others.” You cleared your throat, and your two companions, men themselves, moved to the two men, and they relinquished their weapons. “Apparently wanting to give food to the starving is frowned upon.”

The elf considered you for a moment before lowering his bow, as if surrendering. But it was the manner in which he did it that made you frustrated. He did not consider you a threat. You wanted to prove him wrong, but could not. You at least obeyed your word, and the men were offering their packs full of provisions.

Too compliant. “Jewelry as well,” you stated suddenly. “Necklaces, rings, and bracelets, if you will.” Though it wasn’t a matter of if. Ah, there were nervous glances exchanged amongst the halflings, and you knew that it was a trinket in which they carried. “Now.”

They were slow to move, but it was the guardians that did so first, and you were too busy taking the elf’s things when Grey, one of the men in your troupe, had spoken. “Y/N, this looks like something of yours.” You had frozen, wanting to scold him for using your given name, but would not in front of these… folk. Instead you cast your eyes to the necklace in his hand, from the dark haired man. An elvish one, that you had seen long ago.

“The Evenstar.” Your gaze darted to the dark haired man. “So it is you that Celebrian’s daughter has taken to.” A snort left you and you snatched the necklace from Grey’s hand, inspecting the starlight gems, before you gave the man a considering look. “Then I am sure you would pay a good price to get this back. Or offer one at least.”

“What is it that turns an elf into a vigilante?”

“Anger.” The answer was short and simple. You glanced to the hobbits. “Them as well. I’ve often heard that hobbits value nothing over food, but I could be corrected.” 

“I’m afraid we can’t do that,” Legolas spoke firmly. And though you were certain he had not blinked since he laid eyes on you, he neither wavered his gaze. “I am sorry.”

“You can’t?” you repeated slowly. “Or rather, you won’t.”

“We are on a quest to defeat Sauron, the evil in the south. And it is because of that that we cannot hand over the hobbit’s possessions.” The elf’s words were firm. “A quest given to us by Gandalf the Grey and Lord Elrond himself. We cannot stray from that path.”

“Such high and mighty, yet they do not come with you on this quest,” you returned. You almost rolled your eyes. “Of course not. It is… well, that is how the elite work. They bid others to do the things with which they consider themselves too good for.”

“And what did Amroth do to you?”

“A war was waged,” you spoke evenly. “And I was collateral, a prisoner for having stolen a few loaves of bread and given them to starving human children. I saved who I could from where I was, and we escaped the war. But the people I escaped with were poor, and returned to their poor families, who could not give him all that he requested. And I helped them. And I have helped their people for generations now. So hand over whatever it is that they’ve quested you with and I’ll gladly relieve you of your burden and feed the people I’ve sworn to protect.”

Legolas dropped his head, as if surrendering, and when he spoke, he glanced up from under his lashes, as if it were the last thing he wished to say. “I am afraid that it cannot be done. The item you seek cannot be held by anyone but Frodo.” You glanced to the hobbit in question, and he gave a hurried nod. It sounded like it was a fable. “Perhaps you’ve heard of it. The One Ring.”

“The what?” Grey muttered.

“Never heard of it,” Slythe, the other man, stated sharply. 

But you had. You straightened, and lowered your bow slightly. “And just where could you possibly be taking that?”

“To be destroyed,” the hobbit said, his voice a tad high pitched in fear. At least one of them feared you. 

You contemplated it. The ring was said to corrupt anyone that touched it. Had corrupted everyone that had touched it. You could not see it in the hobbit, but the time would come. You were certain. “Then do not stray from your path. And do not delay. The sooner it is molten the better.” Legolas dipped his head in thanks.

“We aren’t taking it?”

“Not worth anything,” you spoke simply, and firmly so that they would not question you. “A piece of junk to be turned to dust, or crafted into something worth it.” 

“Why raid when you could return. Lady Galadriel is a fair elf, she would not-”

But with Legolas words, spoke his true feelings. Why stay with men when you could just as easily return to the elves and live a good life? “I will not return to the world of elves. They are not forgiven for what they’ve done to me.” You took a step back. “Let’s go.”

“Do you wander these woods?”

You hesitated, before glancing to the elf. “I will not justify that with an answer, because I do not wish to be kidnapped by elves and dragged back. This is my forest now. And I do not answer to anyone, not even a queen. Or a prince.”

The words miffed him, you were pleased to see. An elven beauty did not mean a kind elf. It just meant a deceptive one. “Let’s go,” you repeated sharply. And you turned, not returning any of their items, but not taking more either. You had enough supplies for the families tonight. It was all that this mission was for. And a few trinkets of gold, as well. But the Evenstar. It was dropped in the dirt. For the wayward man to pick up on his own.

Perhaps he would learn that the love of that family was tainted. And it would only lead to despair. You had. By the very elf that had cast you from the forest. Love burned like an ever burning star, and it faded just as sharply as it exploded into a burning world of betrayal and pain. Amroth had paid, but that woman would be no better than him.


End file.
